Question: What do the following two equations represent? $2x-y = 4$ $2x-y = 4$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x-y = 4$ $-y = -2x+4$ $y = 2x - 4$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x-y = 4$ $-y = -2x+4$ $y = 2x - 4$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.